


Do You Really Believe That?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [78]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Books, Community: comment_fic, Defection, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Recruitment, Role Reversal, SHIELD, Spies & Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Hawkeye trailed her spectacularly for fifteen cities before cornering her at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Believe That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Author’s choice, author’s choice, books are dangerous and reading is freedom](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/549892.html?thread=77708292#t77708292).

Natasha had to be careful when and where she read books, but after that first taste (reading out loud to a mark who liked to drift off to her voice; bad idea), she _had_ to read more. Inside the Red Room, her material was all carefully selected to round out her training and indoctrination, but on the job, she used her covers to procure any book she could get her hands on and form her own opinions on the world around her.  
  
Everyone thinks Hawkeye trailed her spectacularly for fifteen cities before cornering her at last. Actually, she discovered his book collection and trailed him to borrow from it until she sat down across from him (he spewed his coffee when he saw his mark, the Black Widow, slam his own well-worn book on the table) and demanded if all that American tripe about freedom was true.  
  
He blinked. "Yeah?"


End file.
